The Love of my life
by gostephtaylor
Summary: Joseph asks Clarisse a question. Her answer hurts him but her response later on changes things for them.


The dance was divine but dancing with Joseph always was. And being in his arms was everything she had ever hoped for. If only he hadn't asked her if she had been thinking of them. Clarisse couldn't believe this was happening. She was loosing the man she loved, the only man she had ever loved. She had broken his heart when she tried to explain to him that Mia needed her, the monarchy, Genovia needed her. It had crushed her when he asked her if she preferred that he refer to her as his queen. No...Joseph, she managed to say past the lump in her throat. But he wouldn't listen. She tried to speak, to explain but the words wouldn't come out. For the first time in her life she was speechless. All she could do was watch him walk away.

Joseph walked quickly as he tried to deal with the hurt and anger he was feeling after Clarrise's rejection. He was such a fool for ever thinking that she would choose him. He was her Head of Security, friend...but clearly nothing more. He finally stopped walking when he reached the stables. He sat and ran his hands over his face. A hand on his shoulder made him look up.

Clarisse couldn't let this be the end between them. It took her some time but she finally found him, sitting in the stables but he wasn't alone. Charlotte was with him. They were sitting together closely. A feeling Clarisse had never felt before flowed threw her body. She realized she was jealous and angry, very angry. The Queen side of her took over as she walked in. Charlotte jumped up on her feet nervously. Your majesty, is there something you need, Charlotte asked? Joseph, Clarisse questioned him? Joseph stood up and replied, your majesty, is there something I can assist you with? How dare he call her that, she thought angrily. Sensing things were about to get worse between Clarisse and Joseph, Charlotte tried to help. Your majesty, if there is something you need I will be happy to assist you. Leave us Charlotte, Clarisse snapped. Charlotte's eyes widened as she hurried out as she was told. Was that really necessary, Joseph asked knowing Charlotte's feelings were hurt? Are you questioning me, Clarisse the Queen snapped? Of course not your majesty, he said holding back what he really wanted to say. Stop calling me that, she snapped. Joseph remained silent. Is this what it's going to be like? I don't give you the answer you want so we're...What Clarisse, what are we, he asked confronting her? She remained silent. You won't marry me and we're not lovers, he said his voice low and upset. Joseph, she closed her eyes with a sigh. I can't just go back to being your friend, your Head of Security. I won't go backwards Clarisse, he said making his position clear. She looked up and into his eyes and he could see the sadness, the regret. He wouldn't give in. Not this time. She needs to compromise, he thinks. Joseph, I...you what, he asks as he steps closer closing the gap between them. I love you Joseph, she whispers. His heart squeezes from hearing her declaration. She feels his hands on her waist as he steps closer pressing their bodies together. She feels herself trembling. He's going to kiss her and she wants it but what if someone sees them? When his lips brush against her's she steps back. Joseph closes his eyes in disappointment. Not here, she whispers surprising him. He looks into her eyes and sees that she wants to kiss him. Take me to my suite Joseph, she says.

Joseph walked a few steps behind Clarisse, his Queen, his love. As they approach her suite Joseph signals for the other guards to leave and they do. She turns and looks at him nervously. He keeps his distance wanting her to make the first move. He wasn't going to make it easy for her. Clarisse knows what Joseph is doing and she doesn't blame him. He has always been the one to make the first move and she knows that he needs her reassurance after she broke his heart. She opens her doors and walks in leaving them open for him. Joseph walks in closing the doors behind him. He stands by the doors. Clarisse turns and looks at him. Joseph, the man of her dreams, the love of her life. Going with the feelings she has she walks to him and places her hands on his chest. His chest is hard and firm. He is in magnificent shape and she admits to herself that she wants to see him without clothes. Joseph, she whispers hotly. Yes my Queen, he breaths. The way he says my Queen makes her blush. His hand reaches up and caresses her cheek. She leans into his hand and closes her eyes. Joseph's thumb caresses her cheek softly. Clarisse opens her eyes and closes the small gap between their mouths as she places her lips against his. The kiss is light and quick. Joseph smiles. Loving his smile, Clarisse places a finger over his lips and caresses his bottom lip slightly. Joseph's breath catches, his heart beats quickly. Realizing his reaction to such a simple, innocent gesture she realizes that she wants to touch him more. Learn more about his body and what his reactions would be to her touch. She wants him more then anything and anyone. Joseph see's the way her eyes get smoky. Her hand slides down and she wraps her arms around his neck. He places his hands on her waist and pulls her closer. Joseph, she whispers? My love, he murmurs. Please don't give up on me, on us, she begs. Never my love, never, he whispers.


End file.
